Jessie Nomura
Jessie Nomura was a confidential informant for the Hawaii Five-0 team and Adam's new partner and CI. Season 8 We first meet Jessie when she is released from prison and recruited by Adam Noshimuri. She first turns down his deal saying that it is to risky. She eventually comes to her senses by the end of the episode and her work starts in the next one. Her first job is to get close to Hideki Tashiro. He is connected to the Yakuza, and they need to get close to them to find who killed all the gang leaders. Adam steals Hideki's car and switches places with Jessi, who returns it to Hideki. Hideki asks what keeps him from killing her and she leaves. They soon become close and he calls her to run with him. When mob boss Hideki confronts Adam in a shipping container full of CGI ants, it ends up being a clever twist. The viewers go in thinking that Adam has been kidnapped due to the investigation he’s running with Jessie. Instead, Hideki has completely fallen for his act. He only wants Adam because he thinks that Michelle revealed the location of the money. As far as he is concerned, Adam’s back to continue his shady dealings and hunt down the cash. Luckily for Adam, Hideki decides to test his newest recruit by having Jessie lead the interrogation. I was a little disappointed that he didn’t ominously say, “Send in the ants,” or something to that effect, but this ongoing plot neatly furthers the Hideki storyline and shows where Jessie’s loyalties lie. It might be easy to assume that the ex-con and criminal would take a chance and sell Adam out, but she clearly shows that she is as clever and brave as any member of the main team. Steve is a good friend and is always available for a ride from the middle of the wilderness after you’ve been tortured. Adam confesses that there’s something no one is seeing about Hideki and his boss, but he’s got more pressing issues. The local businessman commits suicide without paying Hideki the money, and Jessie warns Adam that he’s still on the hook for that twenty-million dollars. In the next episode, Adam and Jessie steal tanks chlorine gas. She gives them to Hideki. Two of the tanks end up in the wrong hands, and Adam tries to contact Jessie, who does not answer. At the end of the episode, Adam confronts Jessie about some recent events. When asked why she did not answer all day, she says that she was with Hideki. When Adam asks about why her wire was off for eight minutes, she says that they were talking about personal stuff; this is when he learns that they are sleeping together. He questions her loyalty and leaves. When Noriko Noshimuri blackmails Adam to get her Shioma’s $20 million, Jessie accompanies him to a Yakuza bank where he had been keeping the money all along. She steals the money and flees but is killed offscreen, presumably by Noriko. Trivia * Jessie talked with Adam Noshimuri about killing his brother, Michael Noshimuri, 6 years ago in self-defense in The Children of Kalaihaohia Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Civilians Category:Criminals Category:Deceased